dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Felidragon
The fickle Felidragon goes through minor character changes throughtout their growth. In their younger years, Felidragons are playful, cheerful characters, who enjoy each others company. They are very charming, but can sometimes be shallow. They are easily startled. As the Felidragon gets older, they take on a more serious character. They become stronger, more independant and intelligent, extremely fast on the ground. They are a proud species, with a tendancy towards stubborness. They are always honest, and respected because of that. Felidragons produce Dragon Fur as their secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchlings You will not often see the energetic Felidragon hatchling sleeping, as they love to frolic with the other dragons in play, paying little attention to their resting. They have acute hearing, their ears often twitching at the slightest of sounds not normally audible to the other dragon species. The hatchling looks like a hybrid between a feline and dragon, with tiny wings that are too small for flight right now. Their body is covered with soft dense fur, with body scales along the nose and belly area. The distinceticve markings of the Felidragon are their tail rings and spots. Child The cheerful child Felidragon loves being the center of attention. They are always curious, and like meeting other species. They are very friendly towards others, their cheerfulness often winning them many dragon friends. They are still developing; their large soft paws are an indication of how large they will grow once fully grown. Their wings are beginning to grow, but they are still unable of flight. As they develop, their horns grow larger. Teenager The teenager Felidragon is more serious, but can't resist acting like a child once in a while. The teenager is eager to become an adult, often trying to fly, but their wings still haven't fully developed yet. The Felidragon is often angry because of this, and tends to be stubborn. They start to develop markings on their ears, and their general body structure is becoming more muscular. They are able to run very fast due to their muscular legs, and they use their flexible tail to stabilize themselves while running (watch out that they don't swat you with that tail!). Adult The proud adult Felidragon is quite intelligent and not afraid to show it, their honesty though endears them to most. The adult is even swifter now, fastest of all the species, and can be seen running at high speeds. They are finally able to fly, as their wings have fully developed, and love to show off their ground speed, before finally diving off cliff edges when the ground cover runs out. Ancient The ancient Felidragon loves relaxing in the choice sun spots, stretching out and generally just being lazy. Do not disturb a sleeping Felidragon, for their claws are sharp! Although not so active, the ancient is still quite agile on ground, and they also enjoy a flight now and then. They have discovered the art of spitting fire, luckily though their fur is fireproof, so their is no singer fur here! Pixels Felidragon Egg.gif|Felidragon Egg efcf047dcb52067ff53d8eeed1a5e2e1.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Air Felidragon_Hatchling_-_Water_zpsaf8b235b.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Water Felidragon Hatchling - Fire.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Fire Felidragon_Hatchling_-_Earth_zpsd8866097.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Earth Felidragon Hatchling - Silver.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Silver Felidragon Hatchling - Gold.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Gold Felidragon Child - Air.gif|Felidragon Child - Air water felidragon child.gif|Felidragon Child - Water Felidragon_Child_-_Fire_zpsf5319c04.gif|Felidragon Child - Fire Felidragon Child - Earth.gif|Felidragon Child - Earth Felidragon_Child_-_Silver_zps6af9160b.gif|Felidragon Child - Silver Felidragon_Child_-_Gold_zps1ac40448.gif|Felidragon Child - Gold Felidragon Teenager - Air.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Air water felidragon teenager.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Water Felidragon Teenager - Fire.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Fire Felidragon Teenager - Earth.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Earth Felidragon_Teenager_-_Silver_zps2f3f9585.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Silver Felidragon_Teenager_-_Gold_zps18c46f47.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Gold air felidragon adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Air water felidragon adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Water Felidragon Adult - Fire.gif|Felidragon Adult - Fire Felidragon Adult - Earth.gif|Felidragon Adult - Earth silver felidragon adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Silver gold felidragon adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Gold air felidragon ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Air Felidragon Ancient - Water.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Water Felidragon Ancient - Fire.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Fire Felidragon Ancient - Earth.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Earth Felidragon Ancient - Silver.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Silver Felidragon Ancient - Gold.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Gold Artwork Felidragon1Egg.png|Felidragon Egg 141px-Felidragon_Air_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Air 141px-Felidragon_Water_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Water 141px-Felidragon_Fire_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Fire 141px-Felidragon_Earth_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Earth 141px-Felidragon_Silver_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Silver 141px-Felidragon_Gold_1_Hatchling.gif|Felidragon Hatchling - Gold 142px-Felidragon_Air_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Air 145px-Felidragon_Water_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Water 144px-Felidragon_Fire_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Fire 143px-Felidragon_Earth_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Earth 145px-Felidragon_Silver_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Silver 144px-Felidragon_Gold_2_Child.gif|Felidragon Child - Gold 150px-Felidragon_Air_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Air 150px-Felidragon_Water_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Water 150px-Felidragon_Fire_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Fire 150px-Felidragon_Earth_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Earth 150px-Felidragon_Silver_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Silver 150px-Felidragon_Gold_3_Teen.gif|Felidragon Teenager - Gold 150px-Felidragon_Air_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Air 150px-Felidragon_Water_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Water 150px-Felidragon_Fire_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Fire 150px-Felidragon_Earth_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Earth 150px-Felidragon_Silver_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Silver 150px-Felidragon_Gold_4_Adult.gif|Felidragon Adult - Gold 150px-Felidragon_Air_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Air 150px-Felidragon_Water_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Water 150px-Felidragon_Fire_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Fire 150px-Felidragon_Earth_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Earth 150px-Felidragon_Silver_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Silver 150px-Felidragon_Gold_5_Ancient.gif|Felidragon Ancient - Gold Category:The Dragons